creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Sliding Wardrobes
I always thought I was just paranoid. I mean, I was the type of girl who'd watch horror, but whose mind would overthink everything. That wardrobe was one thing my mind liked to mess with. It wasn't a walk-in wardrobe, nor a tiny wardrobe, yet it wasn't a 'Narnia' wardrobe either. It was one of those wardrobes with the sliding door, and shelf along the top and a rail for coat hangers in the rest of the empty space. It was just a normal wardrobe. But I couldn't stand it in the dark. In the middle of the night, the darkness would make the top shelf of the wardrobe look eerie and completely empty. I kept nothing up there, which made it more strange for me. I always had to keep the doors shut, yet in the corner of my eye it always seemed open. It was the one thing I hated about my bedroom. One night, as usual, I got ready for bed, shut the wardrobe, shut all my windows and turned the lights off. I stayed in bed for a while, on my phone, texting and checking social media, until I finally fell asleep around eleven. A loud thud from outside woke me up in the night. I was a light sleeper, so this was constantly happening, and I presumed as usual that it was a cat or some animal running around and knocking things over in the dark. My room was pitch black. I could see the doors of the wardrobe and the cracks where it opened, and I could see most of the top shelf. It was so weird. It was like staring into a black void, but strangely, I felt like someone was watching me back. I couldn't have many more hours of sleep, since I was awoken again, in the same pitch black state. I looked around the room, noticing my wardrobe and the exposed top shelf that frightened me to death in the dark. It was so creepy, and I wished myself to go back to sleep, but I just couldn't stop staring. As my eyes adjusted a little to the dark, I swear I could see the outline of something in the empty shelf. I ignored it and managed to slowly fall back to sleep. When morning came, I woke up around eight and immediately noticed something. It was not as soon as I woke up, but as soon as I'd fallen out of my tired state into my aware state (this was usually noticeable by my need for caffeine in the morning). I realized my wardrobe door was open. The sliding door I had shut the night before was wide open. And funnily enough, two out of the three times I'd woken up that night, the door had been open too. No windows were open, so it wasn't the wind. I shook off these details, knowing that if I convinced myself too much my imagination would go wild and I would end up fearing for something stupid. Then, when I went downstairs, I noticed that my step ladder was gone. I kept it by my sofa downstairs, since I'd only recently finished using it for redecorating. And that was when there was a knock at the door. Two policemen stood at my door, after checking my identity and then coming into my house with my confused acceptance, they went straight upstairs to my room and looked all around. That's when they began to explain. "We found a camera in your wardrobe. The ceiling above the top shelf was connected to the attic, and a hole had been made. Living supplies were discovered in the attic. The camera shows the wardrobe door being moved to video you sleeping." The part I hated most was that they also discovered two, fully loaded handguns amongst the supplies. It was safe to say I bought a new house without any sliding wardrobes. Category:Items/Objects